The present invention relates to a military strategy game and more particularly pertains to strategizing in order to defeat an opponent.
The use of games for amusement purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, games for amusement purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusements for participants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,870 to Rinehart discloses an economic and political strategy board game using various cards, and monetary units. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,455 to Falzarano discloses a military game using a number of cards and dice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,944 to Upton and U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,160 to Lamb disclose various conflict related strategy games.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a military strategy game for strategizing in order to defeat an opponent.
In this respect, the military strategy game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of strategizing in order to defeat an opponent.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved military strategy game which can be used for strategizing in order to defeat an opponent. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of games for amusement purposes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved military strategy game. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved military strategy game which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a military strategy game where each player takes turns drawing cards and rolling a twenty sided die to acquire money to purchase armed forces strong enough to defeat their opponents armed forces. The player who defeats their opponents armed forces first, wins.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved military strategy game which has all the advantages of the prior art games for amusement purposes and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved military strategy game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved military strategy game which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved military strategy game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a military strategy game economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved military strategy game for strategizing in order to defeat an opponent.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved military strategy game where each player takes turns drawing cards and rolling a twenty sided die to acquire money to purchase armed forces strong enough to defeat their opponents armed forces. The player who defeats their opponents armed forces first, wins.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.